


Attention Please!

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #klance, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, lance just wants keith's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: It only took three words.





	Attention Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Super short oneshot. Hope you all enjoy!

It only took three words to get the other boy so riled up.

 

“I don’t remember,” he said, smirk growing on his face at Keith’s indignant facial expression. The red paladin sputtered for a moment, having some difficulty responding to him. It didn’t take him too long to get some words out.

 

“B-But! Lance! We had a bonding moment!” Keith cried out, eyes wide in disbelief. “Why do you always forget our bonding moments?”

 

“Hey. It’s not my fault that you don’t make them all that memorable,” Lance shrugged, a face of nonchalance.

 

“Don’t make them—?” Keith openly gaped at him. It took everything in Lance not to burst out laughing at the mullet-haired teen.

 

“Maybe next time,” the lanky boy murmured, leaning closer to the other boy, “don’t just give me a fleeting moment of your attention.”

 

He pressed his lips against Keith’s, smirking as he kissed the other lightly. Keith barely had the chance to respond before Lance leaned back, eyes gleaming with mischief. He turned around and swiftly walked off, ignoring Keith’s calls for him to wait up.

 

“I’ll make you remember!” Keith called out determinedly.

 

It only took three words for the other boy to be wrapped around his little finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonchalance. Lol.


End file.
